Silver Memories
by amoureux interdits
Summary: A potion accident sends Ginny to the hospital wing and she wakes with no memory of those around her. The only person who seems vaguely familiar is Draco. Will he be able to restore her memories before he falls for her? What happens when she does remember
1. Flying Ingredients

**Full Summary: Ginny is given a detention that Draco is assigned to supervise. When a potion explodes it sends the two to the hospital wing. Ginny wakes and cannot remember anything. Draco is the only person who seems vaguely familiar and she clings to him. Can Draco help her restore her memory before he falls for the girl's charm? What happens when she remembers everything he has done to her over the years?**

--

**This is my second Ginny/Draco story so I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated because they help me base future chapters on what my reads are thinking. I hope to post at least one update a week, hopefully more. I have a few other stories going on at the same time so check those out as well. The rating will be teen for now but I may change it to mature later on. Enjoy.**

--

**General Disclaimer**

* * *

It wasn't her fault. Snape had witnessed the accident and he had to have known it wasn't her fault but for some reason unbeknownst to her, he enjoyed the punishment. Why he felt the need to give her detention on a Friday night was beyond her. Ginny Weasley had been walking back to her seat with the ingredients for her potion when she tripped on her oversized, hand-me-down robes. No explosion followed, no one was injured, the glasses didn't even break open but the greasy haired git had given her detention. She had known well enough to keep her mouth shut but was no by any means impressed.

When classes were over, she sat down across from her brother at the dinner table. He shoveled food into his mouth like he hadn't seen meat in weeks. It was rather disturbing. Harry sat on one side of Ron and Hermione sat on the other. They talked amongst themselves and paid little mind to Ginny which was perfectly fine with her. She ate her food quickly and left before they could ask her about the detention she had landed that night with Snape.

After dinner she made her way down to the dungeons. She knew better then to be late, another detention with Snape was not worth taking her time. When Ginny arrived in the potions room Snape was nowhere to be found but her least favorite Slytherin was there. Draco was stationed at the first row of tables hunched over a boiling cauldron. He paid no attention to her entrance so Ginny ignored his as well. She sat at a table in the back waiting for Snape to arrive and dish out a punishment far greater then that of the crime. After waiting for 20 minutes Ginny decided to ask Malfoy if he knew where Snape was. Instead of approaching hesitantly and tapping him on the shoulder she remained seated and shouted to him.

"Malfoy! Where is Snape?" The blond showed very little surprise at her yell and slowly turned to face her. He scowled at the girl. She rolled her eyes, unfazed by his looks.

"I am running your detention tonight Weaslette. Clean all of the dirty cauldrons without a wand and then organize the ingredients on that shelf. After you are finished leave but don't interrupt me again." He went back to work on whatever it was that had him so attentive. She went to work on the cauldrons but did not put her wand aside. She figured if he was so focused on his own work he wouldn't notice if she cheated on hers. She was halfway through cleaning when a voice halted her action.

"I seem to remember telling you that you were to clean without the use of a wand." Draco flicked his wand and all of the cauldrons became dirty again. He looked at her with his trademark smirk. She wanted to smack the smirk right off of his ignorant face. Her handed fisted around her wand instead. "You'll just have to do it again."

"You little ferret. What do you care if I use my wand? Why don't you turn you ugly face around and continue working on whatever dark potion you have in there and let me finish my detention however I like." She made a turning motion with her hand and waited for him to follow suite.

"You seem to forget that I am head boy and I can deduct points for insulting another student. I think 25 points from Gryffindor ought to be a lesson learned." He leaned back against one of the tables and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a pathetic excuse human being? You act so high and mighty when in reality you are a scared little boy that only wants, no needs, the approval of his sadistic father. I hope you end up like him! The two of you can rot in Azkaban for all I care." Her face was red in anger. She knew that she should be used to him being a prick but she always did have trouble controlling her anger.

"Don't you dare compare me to him. I am nothing like him but at least my father provided for me. I would never have tripped over grungy old robes in potions class and landed myself in detention on a Friday night." His cool façade was gone the moments his father was brought into the picture. It was common knowledge that his father was imprisoned for being a follower of the now-deceased Dark Lord. Ginny knew that it was rude to bring up something like that but he made her so angry. The next thing she said she would forever regret.

"At least my mother loves me and didn't kill herself because she couldn't bare look at my ugly ferret face!" He stood like stone glaring at her. If looks could kill, Ginny would not only be dead but he would have brought her back to life just to kill more painfully the second time. He stood there clenching and unclenching his fist. She braced herself for what surely was to come but nothing did. He turned his back and continued working on his potion.

She noticed that his hand shook ever so slightly when he picked up some of the ingredients. Ginny knew that she had gone too far but she was too stubborn to apologize to him now. So she continued cleaning the cauldrons and turned to leave assuming he would want her to leave more then he would want her to finish her tasks. As she opened the door to leave he spoke to her with a cool and intimidating voice.

"You will report here tomorrow night for another detention." She didn't argue further or even acknowledge that she had heard him. Ginny walked out of the door and up to the Gryffindor common room. The trio was seated by the fire when she returned but one look at the redhead and they knew better then to approach her. Ginny stormed up the stairs to the sixth year girl's dormitories. She went directly to her trunk and pulled out a sketchpad and some charcoal pencils.

Ever since she was young, Ginny had taken out her frustration by drawing. Sometimes she would draw whatever it was that was making her angry and sometimes she would draw things completely unrelated. This time she drew exactly what had caused her anger. She started by drawing the potions classroom around him. The tables and Snape's desk were easy to complete since they were just background. She focused on the cauldron next to him for sometime. She perfected the flame beneath and the smoke above the boiling mixture. Then she turned her attention to the white space in the middle of her drawing. She wasn't sure where to begin when drawing Draco. He had always been a difficult subject. She contemplated for sometime how to begin and decided to start with his shoes and clothing. The Slytherin robes were something she had drawn time and time again since they were usually the ones angering her. Ginny drew his aristocratic hands into tight fists. By the time Ginny had gotten done his body she was so exhausted she decided to leave his face for another time.

* * *

Ginny slept late into the morning the next day since she had been out late the night before with detention. She looked at her sketch pad but still wasn't ready to finish. Instead she went flying that afternoon while the rest of the school was at Hogsmeade. She had felt like being alone and flying was an excellent place to do so. She had been flying for about an hour just feeling the wind in her hair when she spotted blond hair on the pitch. After some deliberation she flew down to the ground and faced the person whom could make her angry like no other.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Why aren't you in town with the rest of the students?" She was annoyed that her alone time had been interrupted from the person who made it so she needed alone time.

"I do believe this is neutral land Ginevra. I simply came out hoping to fly in peace." He feigned a look of innocence.

"Cut the bull shit Malfoy and don't call me Ginevra." It was amazing how quickly he could get under her skin.

"You need to learn to watch your mouth… I came here to inform you that your detention will take place in the potion's classroom again and I will be supervising. You best hold your tongue tonight or I won't be so forgiving." His lazy drawl drove her crazy and she quickly mounted her broom before she punched him and landed herself in detention for the rest of the semester. She flew off with the sounds of Draco's chuckle behind her.

She flew in calming circles high in the cool October air. The boy had long disappeared from below her and this helped ease her mood. She couldn't understand why he had focused so much of his taunting on her. It had been like that for the entire beginning of this school year. He seemed to always be near by whenever she clearly wanted to be left alone. She landed gracefully near the team's changing rooms and placed her broom in the closet next to the other school brooms. She would kill to be able to fly a broom like Harry's or Malfoy's but she knew her family could never afford it.

She had lost track of time and wouldn't be able to shower before her detention began. In pained her to not do so because she knew that Draco would make some jest concerning her dress or disheveled appearance. She took her time when walking to the dungeons this since she knew Snape wouldn't be present. She strolled into the classroom five minutes late and was sorely disappointed to come face to face with Snape. Her luck couldn't get any worse.

"Finally decided to make an appearance Miss Weasley? Your gross disrespect for the rules rivals that of your brother. Ten points from Gryffindor and do try to have some decency next time you serve detention for me which I am sure will be soon." With the whip of his billowing black cape he left the classroom.

"Stupid git… He shouldn't have even been here. The jerk just came in hopes to take points off. I swear he gets off on taking points from Gryffindors. Why doesn't he just take that stick out of his ass and then hit himself over the head with it. " She ranted to herself and took the seat she had occupied the night before.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity Ginevra and I am sure that Snape does not get off on taking point from you Gryffindors. I'd rather not think about it actually. Organize the ingredients that you seemed to have forgotten about last night." He turned back to the same boiling cauldron that he had been working on before. Ginny stood in front of the table containing the ingredients she was assigned to organize. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny watched as Draco stirred the solution meticulously. She wanted very badly to know what he was making and for whatever reason. Eventually her curiosity won out and she asked him what it was.

"What is in the cauldron Malfoy?" He didn't look up at the redhead who had asked the question. Instead he continued in his almost mechanical motion of stirring clockwise then counterclockwise. He would do each for a particular amount of rotations before switching. Every now and again we would add a pinch of this and a speck of that.

"None of your business. I don't think you would be intelligent enough to know what it is anyway." She scowled at him and her temper rose again.

"I don't even know why I tried being civil. You are obviously incapable of it."

"Will you shut up and let me work you stupid little girl." His frustration was at a brink since his potion was nearing its end. He had one final ingredient to add that would make his potion cease its volatile state.

"No good ferret." Ginny grabbed the nearest jar to her and flung it at Draco. It hit him hard on the forehead and fell into the cauldron he was leaned over. Ginny's eyes went wide and she slapped he hand over her mouth.

"You no good, idiotic bint… how dare…" He turned to point at her accusatorily but his attention was taken by the cauldron that was now hissing and rocking on the tabletop. Draco was instantly in the save your own skin mindset. He ducked under a bench top before the mixture exploded. He vaguely remembered Ginny Weasley still standing and taking the brunt of the explosion. He watched her be blown back and her head kit against the stonewall with a sickening crunch. As consciousness began to fade Draco grabbed hold of his wand and sent a signal to his godfather. Then he laid his down on the slim covered floor and gave in to the blackness.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far and if you would like me to continue with the story. I will have the next update up in a few days and from their it will depend if there is interest in the story.**


	2. OneWay Conversations

**Here is chapter two! I have decided that I will be continuing this story since I have a lot of good ideas for it. Thank-you to the few people who did review the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next should be up in a few days. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: One-Way Conversations **

Snape arrived in the potions room after a distress called from his godson. What he saw when he arrived was something that shocked him. He stood in the doorway taking in the scene in front of him. Draco laid unconscious below the table that held shards of what used to be a pewter cauldron. The walls were blackened by soot from an explosion of a large scale. He stepped forwards to collect some of the potion remnants in a vial. He knew that it would be helpful later when he was called upon for an answer. As he stepped forward he noticed the Weasley girl was slumped against the wall and looked as if she had been thrown into the stonework with amazing force. He approached her and feared the worst. He checked to see if the girl was still alive and a faint pulse reassured him.

The dark haired professor flicked his wand in order to alert the other professors of the emergency. He looked between the two students trying to decide which needed his attention more. He knew that Dumbledore would arrive at the room within moments and decided to wait for the older man before deciding on any action. When the bearded wizard entered the room he couldn't contain a gasp from escaping him.

"Severus we need to get these students up to the hospital wing quickly. If you would please levitate Mr. Malfoy, I will take Ms. Weasley." The professors floated the unconscious students up to the hospital wing in record time. Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them at the door and was shocked at the state they were in. She ushered them inside and to the back corner of the dark room.

"Poppy there was an explosion in the potions lab and these two were present when it occurred. I believe Ms. Weasley was hit the hardest and made contact with the stone rather hard. It is imperative that they receive attention immediately. They are too weak to transfer to St. Mungo's so they must be cared for here." The two were placed on the two beds in furthest in the corner.

"Out, out. It is important that I am able to maintain my concentration. Every moment is critical. I will collect you the moment they are stabilized." The teachers were ushered into the corridor while the head nurse began shooting spells and making potions.

* * *

Once gathered in the empty corridor the teachers began to discuss the dreadful condition that the students were in. Dumbledore turned to them and began delegating orders to the professors.

"Severus, please try and figure out whatever potion it was that Mr. Malfoy was working on as quickly as possible. Once you have determined the source of the explosion please inform Poppy so that she has some direction in which to begin healing." He turned to the next head of house with new instructions. Snape had already left in the direction of the dungeons. "Minerva, can you go to the Gryffindor tower and inform Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger that there was an accident. Have them wait for me in my office. I will be up to speak with them as soon as I have received word from Poppy." McGonagall nodded and left to collect the students. He turned to the rest of the professors and informed them to return to their quarters because there was little they could do until the students woke.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to arrive. McGonagall had informed them that something had happened but refused to say exactly what that was. So they sat in the headmaster's office speculating to the worse. Ron was the first to offer up a suggestion.

"Maybe Voldermort isn't really as dead as we thought he was. Maybe he broke into Azkaban and freed Malfoy and Lestrange and they are on their way here for a real final stand…"

"Oh Ron don't be ridiculous. Harry killed Voldermort last year. Plus everyone knows that no one can escape from Azkaban. Not anymore." Hermione had a pinched expression.

"I'd rather not think about Voldermort being back. I closed that chapter of my life and I'm not really up for opening it again." Harry leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands. He was more worried about Ginny. He hadn't seen her return to the common room that night and was worried that this meeting had something to do with her. He decided not to voice his concern because he knew that Ron would go into older brother panic mode. So they waited.

Dumbledore enter the office looking grave and the three students instantly sat straight in their chairs preparing for the worst that was sure to come. He took his seat behind the desk before addressing the students. That had already been through so much it pained him to inform them of another disaster.

"I am regretful to inform you there was an accident tonight in the potions room. When Ms. Weasley was serving her detention it seems that a cauldron exploded. She took the brunt of the explosion and is currently in a coma. She will be kept in the hospital wing until she awakens. Professor Snape is working on a potion that will hopefully bring her out of her slumber."

"Why would you have him work on the potion if he is the one who put her in this position in the first place." Ron was standing, red in the face.

"Please sit down Mr. Weasley. I don't believe I said that it was Severus who was making the potion. I cannot inform you of who was working on the potion during Ginevra's detention, but please rest easy knowing it was honestly an accident. She will wake though it may not be for a couple of weeks."

"Can we go see her Professor?" It was Harry who had spoken.

"I am afraid that her condition is too fragile at the moment for any visitors." Harry nodded but anyone could tell he didn't mean it. "I would advise you to listen to my advice and not seek out a cloak that you may or may not have in your possession." The twinkle in his eye may Harry scowl.

"Are we free to return to our rooms Professor? It is late and we have classes homework to complete tomorrow." Hermione was eager to leave the office before Harry said something to Dumbledore that he shouldn't.

"Of course Ms. Granger. Have a good nights rest all of you." Dumbledore dismissed them and Ron was already groaning about Hermione's plans for the next day.

"Mione, it's Sunday! Why do we always have to waste the whole day doing homework?" She rolled her eyes at the boy and they left the office continuing their usual banter over homework.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey had just finished checking in our her patients and would be going to her quarters for a short nights rest. She had just put out all the candles and was now locking the door. The two unfortunate students had the curtains pulled tightly around their beds shielding them from others but not each other.

Draco Malfoy stirred in his bed and groaned in agony. It took him a few moments and lots of blinking before he could open his eyes to take in his surroundings. There was a white curtain surrounding his small cot. The smell of hospital was putrid and he knew that he had landed himself in the hospital wing. He slowly lifted himself up in bed, which proved to be difficult because his muscles were much more sore then they had even been after quidditch. He felt like he had been hit by the whomping willow. Then he remembered the explosion. He had been making his potion and the Weaslette had thrown an ingredient at him that had broken and landed in his potion. Stupid bint. Draco remembered sending for help after he watched her hit to wall, hard.

He searched the room for the girl and found her laying in a bed next to him. He was initially anger with her for putting him in this position but then he truly looked at her. She looked broken. The fragile state she was in reminded him of what his mother had looked like when he found her body. He couldn't comprehend how such a strong fiery spirit could look so… dead. He pulled his legs around so tat they were hanging over the edge and then slow and steady he made his way to her bedside. He dropped himself on the edge of her bed in exhaustion. He took at her cut and bruised face and the bandages that adorned her body.

"What did you do Ginevra?" He knew she wouldn't answer since part of him believed she would never wake. He had seen her hit the wall and that was not something that someone could get over easily or quickly. He brushed a strand of hair our of her face and went back to his bed. That night he replayed the events of the explosion. He woke visible shaken. He didn't know why the accident had irked him so much. He equated it to the girl being far too much like his own mother. He wanted to be the savior this time though; he wouldn't let her fall through his fingers.

* * *

The next morning when Draco opened his eyes his godfather was there looking down on him. He didn't offer a kind greeting or tell him that he was glad he was woken up so quickly. Well Draco had assumed it had been quickly. He didn't feel like he had lost a large block of time. He decided to ask someone later. The first thing that came out of Snape's mouth was a question.

"What happened Draco?" He rolled his eyes at the obvious disgust in the man's voice. He had expected Draco to excel in potions and this event meant that he had made a major mistake. One that had threatened not only his life but also that of another. He was tempted to take points from a student in his own house which was something he rarely did first he would get the entire story.

"It wasn't my fault!" He felt like he was a child being reprimanded by his father. Except his father would have hit him by now. "Well maybe it was partially my fault but the only mistake I made was giving the Weasley a second detention. My potion would have been perfectly executed had it not been for her."

"Draco, I'd rather not discuss whose fault it was but rather what happened. Please get to the point of your story quickly." He gave his godson a stern look in order to hurry along his explanation.

"Well I may have said a few things that led to her throwing a bottle of ingredients at my head. The jar broke and fell into the potion. I was almost finished too. A months of hard work, honestly." Another look end his tangent. "Well then the potion began hissing so I ducked under the table but the Weasley must not have realized and stayed standing. She was flung into the wall. It was rather sickening to see. Then I alerted you and fell unconscious I suppose."

"Very well. I will inform the Headmaster of the events as you have so eloquently described them. Do you recall the ingredient that was so haphazardly flung at you?" Draco shook his head and Snape left to inform Pomfrey that he had woken. She instantly was at his side poking and prodding ever inch of his body. She shoved potions down his throat and instructed him to get rest. The curtains were pulled around his bed so he couldn't see the redhead across from him. He fell into a restless sleep and was woken later that day by the voices of the golden trio.

He opened his eyes even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to see them. They were talking in hushed voices and standing around Ginevra's bed. They were talking about the things they would do to the person who caused it if the ever found out. Draco had to bite his lip nervously hoping the wouldn't look inside his curtain. If they saw him laying there they would know it had been his potion. Any other day he would welcome a fight with the trio but he knew he was not strong enough to fight them off at the moment. He wasn't even sure if he had his wand.

After a while Madam Pomfrey expelled them out of the hospital wing seeing as it was well past the end of visiting hours. She checked on all her patients and as she made her way over to his bed, Draco feigned sleep so that he could avoid more potions. She left his bedside and checked on the girl. Then she left the room, locking the them in. Once he was sure that she had left he made his way to the bedside of the fragile girl. He sat in the chair beside her bed and just looked at her. After a while he remembered what his mother had always told him about talking as a form of healing. When one of his cousins was in a coma, his mother went everyday to speak with her. She would tell her everything that was going on and eventually she woke up. He decided to try this.

"Hello Ginevra. I don't even know why I am talking to you. I know that you are in a coma and obviously cannot hear a thing I am going to say but my mother says it helps. I shouldn't even want to help you since you landed the both of us in these hospital beds. I guess that isn't completely true… You just infuriate me so much. I've never had someone who could get under my skin like you do, Red." He thought about the new nickname for a moments before deciding on it. "I like that, do you? Of course you do. I think it is because I love when your face gets red when we argue. I mean not love; I just like making you angry. Ya that's all…" He continued his one-way conversation for a good portion of the night before falling asleep in the chair beside her bed. His head was rested on the mattress beside her pale hand. That night he did not replay the accident in the potions room or the one involving his mother. It was the first night that he slept through the entire night.

* * *

**-**

**Please REVIEW! **

**--**

**The next chapter will have more focus on Draco and maybe Ginny will wake.**

**-**


	3. Late Night Visits

**Sorry that it took me while to post this update. It had been a crazy few days. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be up much quicker. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please keep doing so.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Late Night Visits**

When Madame Pomfrey entered the hospital wing the next morning, she went directly to the beds containing her two most important patients. She was shocked to find Draco Malfoy in the chair beside Ginny Weasley's bed. He had his head rested on her mattress beside the girl's hand. She head nurse took a moment before deciding to wake the by and send him to his own bed before the girl's friends arrived for their daily visit. She shook his shoulder and he jumped back in surprise. He took in his surroundings and then realized he had been caught.

"I suggest you get back to your bed Mr. Malfoy." She gave him a stern look and he stumble back to the cot belonging to him. "I'll go and get you your potions since you are awake now." As she turned to leave he hesitate but said something to the nurse.

"No one has to know about this right?" He didn't want anyone to know that he was feeling guilty about the accident. Guilt was considered a weakness in his household.

"Know about what Mr. Malfoy?" She smiled at him and turned to collect the medicine. When she returned the boy had fallen asleep in bed this time. She placed the bottles on the bed stand for when he awoke again. She checked her other patients before disappearing into her office. Draco opened his eyes a crack to make sure she wasn't returning. He sat up in bed and took the potions in his hand. After taking a sniff of the volatile liquid he went to dumb the potion in the plant on the side of his bed.

"I don't believe that the shrubbery needs medication. Although I have seen vines that enjoy eating pepperup potion." He chuckled to himself before addressing the boy again. "You best drink the potion yourself Mr. Malfoy if you want to get better, unless you like residing in the hospital wing. Here place one of these in the potion and the taste will improve slightly." The old professor hand him a peppermint candy. Draco took the mint and dropped it into the glass container. We eyed it warily before drinking the potion entirely.

"Uh, thanks." He still didn't like the wizard but he was appreciative.

"Not a problem Mr. Malfoy. Now I must go see Poppy regarding our other explosive victim." He entered the door that Madame Pomfrey had earlier. Draco chanced a glance at the sleeping form of the redhead. He wasn't sure why he felt so guilty about the accident since it had been just that, an accident.

* * *

For the next week Draco remained in the hospital wing for observation. He would sit and talk at Ginvera until early into the morning. Every morning Madame Pomfrey would find him sleeping in the chair beside the Weaslette's bed. She would wake him without saying a word. He would always pull the curtains shut during the day to avoid confrontation with the Trio. They had to have noticed that he was missing as well. Always the same routine, that was until Friday morning.

"You will be released today Mr. Malfoy. There is no reason to keep you here any longer. Once I've given you the necessary potions, you will be able to head to classes. He groaned in response clearly not excited about having to make up work in his classes. She brought over three vials of potion along with three mints. She had been doing so ever since the headmaster had visited. Draco supposed that Dumbledore must have told her that he had been dumping out the potions into the bush since that too had been moved.

When released, Draco immediately went to his head dormitory. He was in desperate need of a decent shower and a change in clothing. He skipped his first class assuming that the teachers would think he was hospitalized still. Instead he took a long bath and then went flying to clear his head. It was how he always put things into perspective. The high and adrenaline allowed him to think clearly and forget what he wanted. He did join the rest of the school at lunch though. Only the Slytherin's acknowledged his reentry to the land of the living, that was apart from the golden trio who eyed him viciously throughout the entire meal. Once he left the Great Hall they were waiting for him.

"What did you do to my sister Malfoy?" Ron was beat red and his hands were balled into fists.

"I didn't do anything to her. She flung a bottle of ingredients at me, which fell into the potion I was working on. It's her fault there was an explosion at all." Although he defended himself, Draco did feel somewhat responsible.

"If it was your potion why is she still in the hospital and your up and walking around? Shouldn't you have taken the brunt of the explosion?"

"I had the brains to duck under a table just before the cauldron burst. She was standing when it happen so she took the hit hard… Look I didn't mean for the explosion to happen. It wasn't intentional. Just leave it be." Hermione noticed something different about the boy but couldn't get a grasp on exactly what it was. She decided t break up the arguing before something more became of it.

"We should go see how Ginny is doing." The boys nodded and allowed her to lead them in the opposite direction down the hallway. She sent one last questioning look behind her for disappearing around the corner.

* * *

That night Draco laid in his bed in the head dorms unable to sleep. He had been trying for hours and knew that it would not come to him. He sat up and went to rummage through his trunk. He pulled out a shimmer cloak that his father had bought him a few years back. He slipped it over his shoulders and disappeared where he was standing. Slowly and quietly he made his way out the portrait and down the halls. Once he reached the hospital wing, Draco wished the unlocking charm and easily entered the room. He strode, still invisible, to the last bed in the row.

Ginny Weasley lay there just as she had the entire week he had been in the hospital. She never moved or woke. He sat in the chair he occupied every night. He didn't know what had driven him to the girl's bedside but it seemed to fit.

"I don't know what I am doing her again Ginevra. I was released today you know. Free to escape from this hellhole and yet once I tried to sleep in my own bed, I couldn't. Nope, not even a yawn. Yet now I'm here talking to you and I'm ready to sleep. Maybe it's because talking to you is so boring. Even in a coma you are terrible at conversation… I guess it is no fun insulting you when you can't fight back." He rested his head on the mattress per usual. "Goodnight Red. Wake-up soon, your idiotic brother is hounding me about the accident. You need to set him straight…"

He drifted into sleep and woke early the next morning. He still had some time before Madame Pomfrey would arrive for her morning rounds so he decided to stick around a little longer. He could always leave when she arrived. He began his senseless talking.

"Morning Ginevra. Looks like it is going to be a beautiful today. It is almost Halloween you know… The first quidditch match of the season is on Saturday. It is Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. We are sure to beat them though so nothing exciting. Gryffindor doesn't have a game until November. You'll be right as rain by then I am sure of it. Snape should have the potion ready by the end of the week." The noise f the door unlocking called to Draco's attention. He grabbed for the cloak hanging on the back of the chair. He slipped it on and disappeared from sight just as Madame Pomfrey entered the wing. Draco slipped out unnoticed with a single fleeting glance at the girl.

Every night that week, Draco visited Ginny. He would attempt at sleep in his own bed and then would give in to the pull he felt. He would end up sitting in the same chair talking to the person who wouldn't talk back. He found it calming after a long day of classes to have someone to talk to eve if that someone wasn't talking back. He would leave in the morning as Madame Pomfrey came in.

Friday morning he was at breakfast he heard that the Weasley girl had woken up. He used his status as head boy as a reason to go see her. He walked calmly up to the hospital wing knowing she would be angry with him. He expected it. He had no idea what was already going on in the room.

* * *

In the hospital the redhead woke to find herself in a bright room. She had to blink her eyes to register anything going on around her. She recognized that her body was aching and she felt stiff, like she hadn't moved in a week. Then she noticed that there were voices all around her. None of them seemed familiar and it scared her. She tried to remember why she was there and nothing made any sense. The first person she saw was a raven-haired boy with an odd shaped cut on his forehead and glasses. He noticed she was awake and called to the others. A bushy-hair girl and a redhead joined the other boy in a circle around her bead. They looked at her with smiles but it all seemed eerie to her. She pulled her knees tight to her chest and shut her eyes, willing herself to escape.

"Gin are you ok?" It was the redhead who spoke. She was startled and began shaking. They looked at her confused and this made her panic further. It was the girl who spoke next.

"Ginny, do you know who we are?" She recognized her own name and shook her head in response. "You seem frightened, I promise we won't hurt you. I am going to get the headmaster and the head nurse. These two boys will wait over on that bed so that you can have some space, ok?" She nodded as tears fell down her face.

Hermione pulled the two boys away and told them to wait for her to return. She went to Madame Pomfrey's office to inform her of her suspicions. The nurse quickly exited her office and went to the bedside of the distressed girl. The nurse sent the trio to the other side of the room for the moment. Dumbledore entered and walked past them without saying a word. This annoyed Harry to no end.

"Poppy, what is so urgent?" Dumbledore took in the fragile state of the no longer comatose patient. The twinkle in his eye was not present.

"She has forgotten who everyone is. She can't remember her own family or friends. I believe the condition is temporary but she is rather frightened. Her state is fragile at the moment and I am not sure what the best course of action should be. She should stay in the castle because I fear that going home would overwhelm the girl. She needs to be in a place where she will be able to remember. Any familiarity for the girl would be a start. She needs someone that she can trust and cling to."

The golden trio hovered closer to the Ginny's bed in hopes to overhear what the professors were talking about. The two went into the nurse's office for privacy but not before instructing them to stay away from the girl. Harry crept close to the bed despite the warnings against doing so. It was then that Draco strode into the hospital wing like he owned every inch of the place. He walked to the bed with purpose but Ron blocked his path.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Haven't you caused enough harm?" Ron balled his fist as he always did when angry. He noticed that he and his sister had some of the same mannerisms. Draco rolled his eyes at the foolishness of the boy and the eerie comparison between the two.

"I am head boy Weasley and I suggest you treat me as such. I heard the girl has woken and it is part of my duties to make sure she is ok." He side stepped Ron and noticed Granger staring at him strangely again. He shook off the feeling of being watched and saw a pillow go flying in the direction of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. The he heard her speak.

"I don't know who you are but stay away from me!"

"Gin, it's me, don't you remember?" Draco had o laugh at the display. It seemed the Weasley girl would be remembering the accident and therefore could retaliate. How his luck had turned.

"Now isn't this interesting, the boy known throughout the world has been forgotten by his little lap dog." Ginny turned in the direction of the voice. It seemed familiar somehow.

"You." It wasn't a question or even a statement really. It was just a word thrown out by someone deeply confused.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Ginevra." The way he said her name was comforting and so… familiar. She began to stand from the bed and turned towards him.

Then the redhead flung herself at him and not in the manner he had been expecting. Her was prepared for her to hit him or hex him but this was not something you could prepare yourself for. She was hugging him tightly as if he were her lifeline. He was shocked at first but quickly learned to enjoy the feeling. That was until a fist swung at his face and he fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

* * *

**-**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!!**

**--**

**The next chapter should be very interesting and I can't wait to write it so it should be up soon.**

**-**


	4. Emerald and Silk Pajamas

**Revisited old stories and decided to continue with this one. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Draco once again woke surrounded by the white curtains of the hospital wing but this time he wasn't laying in one of the cots. He found himself on the floor surrounded by his least favorite people. He went to slide back from the group incase someone else felt the need to attack him but found the youngest red head crouching directly behind him.

"Get away from my sister you git! What do you do to her?" Ron was held back by both Harry and Hermione this time. Draco noticed that had a long scratch across his face that looked very fresh.

"What happened to your face weasel…" Before Draco could even finish his teasing of the redhead, he was interrupted.

"My own sister attacked me because of your brainwashing. What magic have you put her under Malfoy!" Draco looked at the frightened girl behind him. Why had she attacked her own brother? And what the hell was she doing hiding behind him for that matter?

"Mr. Weasley please calm down, the shouting is not helping the situation. I believe that we should speak somewhere else so as not to frighten Ms. Weasley. Please all of you follow me." Dumbledore turned to walk out of the infirmary. The golden trio slowly followed but Draco didn't know if he was supposed to as well. "You too Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stood in order to follow but his hand was instantly snatched by the frightened girl. "No don't leave me here. Please please don't leave." She cried begging the only familiar voice to stay with her.

Draco looking at the threatening glances of the trio before bending over to whisper something in her ear. "I need to go have a word with the headmaster but I promise I will come right back afterwards. That lady over there is Madam Pomfrey, she is a nurse and will help you feel better. If you she ask will give you candies to make the medicine taste better." Draco gave her a little wink, which seemed to calm Ginny's spirits a bit. He helped her back into her bed before following the others out the doors.

* * *

In the headmasters office Draco stood haughtily separate from the other three students. This entire mess was turning into to pain in the arse. He once again ignored the glares from the others and focused on a spot just past Dumbledore's head.

"I think it is obvious that we have a serious problem. Poppy and I believe that Ms. Weasley has temporarily lost her memory.."

"Then was does she only want to be near that git." Ron was still fuming, his temper rivaling that of his younger sister.

"Mr. Weasley please mind your language in my office. As for her attachment to Mr. Malfoy I believe that she finds his voice familiar." Draco's eyes snapped to Dumbledore in a silent effort to keep him from revealing his secret visits the last few nights. He noticed a small twinkle in the elder's eye before he finished his speech. "I believe that Mr. Malfoy may be familiar to Ms. Weasley due to the fact that they were injured together or maybe she heard his voice while he was still in the hospital wing." The twinkle in his eye made Draco frown slightly. He knew.

"Professor, how long will it be until Ginny remembers who we are?" Harry spoke up for the first time since they entered the headmaster's office.

"And what should we do until then professor." Hermione added, always the one looking for answers and instruction.

Dumbledore contemplated his words carefully before speaking. "I think it would be best for the three of you to stay away for some time. Just until some memories are restored."

"No disrespect Professor but why am I even here." Came the drawl from the blond in the corner.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy I have not forgotten about you. It seems that Ms. Weasley has taken to you in a sorts. I think it is imperative for her health that she stay close to the one person she trusts. I'll need you to help her recover Mr. Malfoy."

"What do you mean? Ginny is not spending time with the ferret. She can get better with her family at home." Ron was on his feet but Hermione quickly silenced him.

"Ronald sit down. Ginny can't go home right now and you know that. She is terrified by everything and everyone around her. Bringing her home would just upset her more and you know that. If… Malfoy is the only one who can help here get better then we need to respect that decision. Although we can keep a keen eye on them." Hermione warned the smirking Malfoy.

"Well it's not like he'll agree to it anyways." Ron crossed his arms in a childish gesture.

"It is your decision Mr. Malfoy." All eyes in the room turned to the topic of their discussion. He had made up his mind about the entire situation before the lengthy conversation.

"Fine. What does this arrangement entail exactly?"

"When Ms. Weasley is well enough to leave the infirmary I think it best she stay in your heads dorm."

"Absolutely not!" Ron was silenced with a single glance from the curly haired brunette on his right.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Draco seemed as unsettled as Ron.

"I am not suggesting she stay in your room Mr. Malfoy. That would be wildly irresponsible of me, don't you think? When you return later there will be a second door off your private common room. That door will lead to a separate room for Ms. Weasley. She will stay there until she begins to regain her memory. Well I think that everyone should head back to their dorms for the evening. It has been a tiring day for everyone."

Ron and Harry were the first to storm out after being dismissed. Hermione lingered a moment longer to offer a piece of advice to her enemy. "She likes to draw Malfoy. Try using that to get her to remember."

"Uh thanks Granger." With a curt nod she left to follow after her male counterparts. Draco sent one last glance to the Headmaster before following suit. He walked slowly back to the hospital wing lost in his thoughts. Why would Dumbledore even consider putting him in the position to 'take care' of the precious little Weasley. He walked through the doors of the hospital to a greatly disheveled head nurse.

"Oh thank goodness your back Mr. Malfoy. She won't take any of the medicines I give her. She won't even let me near here. Please just bring this potion over to her." She roughly handed him a cork-topped glass bottle before bustling off to her office.

Draco walked over to the bedside of the pale shaking figure. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to speak first. The boy no intention of startling the fragile girl so he sat there for close to ten minutes before he felt her shift. Ginny came and sat at the end of the bed next to Draco.

"Who are you? Who am I for that matter? Why do I feel safe near you?" Her voice was shaky and uncertain.

"Uh my name is Draco Malfoy. You're Ginevra, er Ginny Weasley. As to why you feel safe around me I have no bloody idea." He rubbed the back of his neck unsure of how to proceed.

"Ok." She seemed to accept his explanation. Her next action shocked Draco; she reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. She sat there holding his hand looking off into the distance with an unfocused eye.

They sat there like that until Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind her office door. She looked slightly unsettled as she approached the pair sitting together on the white cot. "Well it appears professor Dumbledore has informed you that Ms. Weasley will be staying adjacent to you living quarters Mr. Malfoy. I see no reason why she should stay here any longer. If any problems arise I suggest you bring her back here immediately. Good day."

Draco stood never releasing Ginny's hand. They walked slowly back to his private dorm. The entire walk Draco hoped that no one would cross their paths and question the reason he was holding hands with a 'blood traitor'. It had been some time since he had used such terms but old habits die hard, and he had a reputation to uphold. They arrived back at his dorm and Draco whispered the password and led her inside. He noticed the additional door off of the common room. Ginny had yet to leave his side since he had gone back to the hospital wing to sit with her. Draco led her to the extra door and went inside with Ginny in tow.

"This will be your room for the time being I suppose. It's late and I have quidditch practice in the morning before classes, big game on Saturday. My room is just over there if you need something." He briskly left the room.

Ginny wandered around the room that was unfamiliar to her. She checked the drawers for clothes to change into but found none. The house elves must not have brought her trunk yet. Ginny was grateful that she didn't have to deal with anymore unknown faces today. Well apart for one. She contemplated asking Draco for something to wear to bed. He had said she could come to his room if she needed anything. After some deliberation Ginny decided that he had been nice to her so far why not ask. She left her room and went to the door belonging to her new and only friend.

Draco heard the tentative knock and saw the slow turn of the knob. "Um Draco? Can I come in?" It was weird to hear her say his first name with no disdain or fighting words.

"Come in." The red head nervously stepped just through the door way and blushed when she saw Draco standing shirtless with black silk sleep pants. "Did you need something Red?"

"Red? Is that because of my hair?"

"A little, but mostly because of that feisty temper of yours." He sent a wink her way and she blushed a little more. "So what was it that you needed?"

"I was wondering… It's just I don't… If you wouldn't mind…"

"Spit it out Red." He looked amused.

"I need something to sleep in. They haven't brought my clothes by yet. Would you mind if I borrowed something for tonight?" Draco nodded and walked towards his dresser to retrieve some clothes. He grabbed at identical pair of black silk bottoms with an emerald green t-shirt and tossed them to her. "You can change in my bathroom if you want." Draco pointed to the door across the room. Ginny crossed the room and disappeared behind the door.

When she reappeared the black pants were rolled several times but still flowed past her feet. The emerald green shirt complimented her deep green eyes and auburn locks. Draco thought she looked almost attractive standing there is his room. He had always had a thing for a girl wearing his clothes.

"I must say, Slytherin colors suit you Ginevra." She gave him a gracious smile and left for her room.

Ginny tossed and turned under the covers, whimpering in the dark. _'She stood in a dark dungeon like room alone and dirty. She looked up to see that familiar blond hair duck below a desk just before a bright explosion..' _Ginny awoke screaming. The nightmare had been so real that she felt her body for injuries. It was useless to try and sleep in that room any longer so Ginny made the decision to go to Draco's room. She cracked open his door and tip toed across his room towards his bed. Gently she slipped under the covers and curled up against the side of her protector.

Draco had heard her scream from the other room. He figured she had a bad dream and would come to his room but he had not expected this. He could still feel the fresh tears in the corners of her eyes as her head laid on his chest. What harm could it cause? She had already fallen asleep so he would let her stay tonight but only tonight. "Goodnight Red." Draco wrapped an arm around her before giving into sleep himself.

* * *

**Review Please.**


End file.
